Dooms units famus kill
by order66
Summary: Crack is A crack shot thanks to being force sensitive but when doom and the twin generals are captured he has to take control of Dooms unit.


"CRACK WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU NOW" I heard It crackle through the com and new it was the commander.

"Sir I am trying to break through but the droids are multiplying. Sir I'm also losing men fast I' Down to 30 out of the hundred assigned to me." I look back towards the droids. I raise my DC15s and started blast the super battle Droids.

While I'm doing this I hear more than my mens DC's going off. Its then I notice that there are 501st troops intermingled with mine. They are under the control of Arc Trooper fives. He comes up to me and says"Sir I am reporting to you for captain rex. He said I am now under your command along with the 1000 troopers I have with me what are your orders." I look towards the field and see the droids retreating. I Gather Up the men and split them up to me and fives(Because we are actually rank wise equal). Then say advance. We need to get rid of these droids before the all in with the clones attacking Commander Doom And Tiplar/Lee.

So we cut down the last remaining droids with ease and start towards There last known Position. We then See the fire light going on. There holding on but barely. I also don't see commander Doom Or the twins I go to the nearest trooper and ask where they response was less the pleasing and really depressing. "There all dead sir. They were in the advanced line of clones an None of them Have been seen for 3 hours. How I Just talked to him 2 hours ago." I could tell the clone was confused because he has heard nothing from him. Then the droids stopped firing and all turned on There holo projectors built into their heads. "Hello Lab rats this is count dooku as you all know me. And have have stuff you may want back Your commander(Pushes fourth commander Doom)And the Twin Jedi Leaders. I know you're all hear because I force persuaded the commander to call you up to the front. So hear me now. If you want the jedi and your commander back you will Bring me the one called Tup from the 501st and you Can leave behind your weapon….."he was cut off by the commander.

"DON'T DO IT ITS A ORDER WE'LL BE FINE."As he finishes his statement he smirks for a second then we see a lightsaber come through his head."I Had enough of his babing she's next you have 2 hours."Before we could say anything the Hologram goes away. The droids backed away. Everyone looked at me because I was now the leader of Dooms Unit.

I feel through something I have been hiding from everyone something coming from the sky I reach you with my ability and slow it down. That's When I see It Its commander Dooms Body. Once I have him On the ground the other troopers Notice and they want to bury him. He Has His helmet on. " I want to Ask You boys something. I want to know If I can take some of his armour to always keep are fearless commander Doom Fighting with Us At All Times" I wait A second to see their response. They start Talking Among themselves. While they are doing this. Some of the 01st boys come over to me to talk. "Hey Commander Crack, Im Hardcase and I Am one of the platoon commanders in the 501st boys that came to help you Um We would like to know if you would be okay with me asking for a transfer. Bit the thing is we would like to transfer to your unit." He asked this lik he says it everyday. I was shocked to be hearing that a whole platoon of clones had decided to transfer to Dooms Unit. "Only if fives with you leaving because he is going to have to replace a whole platoon of shineys. So They went to ask about it then they came back with a surprised look on his face. He Told me that Fives has asked for a transfer for all the Troopers under his command. Through all the excitement I Picked up dooms helmet. When I looked into the display I saw that he was recording something so I flick my eyes over tpo it and it comes up. It was horrifying what comes up. It shows them betting and torturing tiplar and making teepee watch. Then when the video is almost is see Tiplee's eyes go A bright flaming yellow. And she let out a push of energy and destroyed the droids and the at that moment I knew what I had to do.

I Went to my full legion Yo Tell Them Something. I Had my modded armour made up of my and Doom's armour. I need to tell them I was a force sensitive clone and was trainded by tiplar secretly and was going to bring tup and then kill dooku. I Didn't tell them about the fact that I might have to Kill Tiplee Out of the thing. I left the men to let them Think about what I said and prep for my mission. I got my lightsaber out of tiplars Tent. It was blue double bladed lightsaber(I made the saber online Ill give you the link). I hooked it onto my belt and went to get tup


End file.
